


In the Gym

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha thinks they need a nudge, a big nudge!





	In the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

“Why don’t you ask him out?” Natasha asked Tony as they watched Steve punch one of his antiquated punching bags. 

“Huh?”

“You’ve been undressing him with your eyes for fifteen minutes.” 

“Why do you think I want him?” 

She nodded to Tony’s crotch and grinned. He was somewhat physically affected by watching Steve’s perfect body working out. “Maybe I was thinking of someone else.” 

“Your eyes are glued to his ass, Tony. That’s a dead giveaway.”

“Think he knows?” 

“There’s only one way to find out. Ask him out.” 

“I’ll think on it.” 

“Steve! Tony wants a date.” Natasha yelled.


End file.
